ShikaTem Moments
by dalaniexel
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have finally gotten ‘together’ and they are what you would call ‘in love'. This is a small collection of tender moments that the two of them have from day one.


**Shikamaru X Temari: Moments**

Background: Shikamaru and Temari have finally gotten 'together' and they are what you would call 'in love' (for lack of better words). The chapters are just a collection of tender moments (lovey-dovey one-shots) that the two of them have from day one (since they are my favorite Naruto pairing I'm making this a fanfic-scrapbook-type-deal about them).

Side note: Chapter 1 and 2 are in this one.

**Chapter 1: First Date (Shikamaru's POV)**

"Shikamaru," a certain blond, female sand-nin called out in a singsong voice.

He would know that voice anywhere and grudgingly turned around to answer. "What is it Temari?"

"What are you doing later Mr. Crybaby?"

"Nothing. Why?" he asked, suspicion crossing through his mind.

"Meet me at Ichiraku's at seven tonight."

He did not like the way that this conversation was going. "Why?"

"Because."

He waited for her to go into more of an explanation.

"If you don't then I'll have Gaara come kill you in your sleep," she threatened darkly.

Shikamaru cringed at the thought of dying by Gaara's evil rampage. "Fine," he mumbled. Then added when she walked away, "This is going to be a drag."

His mind ran through different scenarios as he walked to Ichiraku's later that evening. Was she really asking him out on a date? Or was it an attempt to embarrass him in front of his comrades? He grimaced; both thoughts horrified him.

"Hey Shika-chan!"

Shikamaru winced at the sound of her voice. And what did she just call him? Shika-chan? This was going to be a long night.

"I'm glad that you came Shika-chan. I thought you were going to stand me up for a second there."

He sat on the stool next to her and ducked his head, praying for the end to come. That's when he heard a familiar burst of laughter.

"Hahahah snort what did she just call you snort," Naruto asked in between his laughs. Shikamaru's head ducked sown even lower. Why did the ninja with the biggest mouth just happen to be here?

"What's wrong Shika-chan," Naruto snorted, over-emphasizing 'Shika-chan'.

"Naruto. Go away."

Temari sat happily and slurped her ramen seemingly oblivious to the teasing.

"Hey look there's Kiba. Kiba, come here!" Naruto waved the dog-boy over.

"What's wrong with you now Naruto," Kiba asked in an irritated tone. Akamaru barked in his shirt.

"Shika-chan and Temari are on a _date_," Naruto told Kiba, pointing to the said couple.

"Did you just call him Shika-chan?"

Naruto nodded and the two of them burst into an explosion of uncontrollable laughter.

"Will you two leave already," Shikamaru asked impatiently.

"Fine. We'll leave you two _lovebirds _alone," Kiba retorted.

"Yeah. Wait until everyone else hears about this," Naruto added as the two of them walked away.

Shikamaru sighed and glared at Temari who was still slurping her ramen. Stupid girls.

"So what's your favorite color?"

Shikamaru jumped at the sound of her voice. "Dark green," he answered sheepishly.

"Mine's lavender." She smiled at him.

Awkward silence.

"Man this weird," he said out loud, leaning forward and placing his chin on his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you ask me out here in the first place? I've been trying to find out your real motive. But I have to admit. You've got me stumped."

Pause. "Good."

Shikamaru sighed again. Did she have to be so difficult? She reminded him a little bit of his mother. And that wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. He sighed yet again.

"Stop sighing Shika-chan. We're about ready to leave. Or are you going to start crying on me." She giggled.

Shikamaru glared at her and stood up to leave. "If you're done then I'm going."

"Aww. Come on. Don't be like that." Kiba's voice rang in his ears.

Naruto's laughter in the background made it even worse. But his world went down the drain when he turned around to find that the duo had multiplied. He walked out of the ramen booth to face the ridicule of his comrades. There was no way he would never live this down.

**Chapter 2: First Date (Temari's POV)**

Temari wandered the streets of Konoha looking for a particular someone. She didn't know why, but he had captured and held her attention. Ever since their fateful battle during the final chunnin exam, she hadn't been able to get her mind off of him. The way he just gave up fascinated her. Of course it had gotten worse after his emotional breakdown of failing the mission to bring back Sasuke. I mean, who doesn't like a guy who can get emotional for the right reasons?

She finally caught a glimpse of his spiky hair and ran to catch up, only slowing down when she was close enough to see his eyes.

"Shikamaru," she called out in her most girly tone.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing later Mr. Crybaby?" She mentally hit herself for liking to tease the poor boy.

"Nothing. Why?"

Temari frowned. He was being way too laid back. She would try a different tactic.

"Meet me at Ichiraku's at seven tonight," she ordered him.

"Why?"

He sounded a bit reluctant now. And she didn't like that either. Quite frankly, she didn't even know what she liked about him.

"Because," she answered. He didn't reply so she added "If you don't then I'll have Gaara come kill you in your sleep."

"Fine."

That was the response she was waiting for so she walked away happy as a dumpling. She didn't even mind that he had said it grudgingly.

The blond girl checked in the mirror one last time before heading out the door.

"Where do you think you're going," Kankuro asked curiously. Temari ignored him and slammed the door shut.

Temari tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for Shikamaru to show up. Naruto was sitting on a stool inside Ichiraku's so she waited impatiently outside.

She really wanted everything with Shikamaru to work out. This was the first boy she had ever liked and she promised herself that she would try hard to make it all work.

First she had to think of a nickname, like lovers give to each other, to call him by. And then it hit her.

He turned the corner looking deep in his own thoughts.

"Shika-chan," she called out to him, pleased to have thought a cute nickname for him. "I'm glad that you came Shika-chan. I thought you were going to stand me up for a second there."

She smiled as the two of them sat on stools next to each other. When she had finished ordering an annoying laughter came from the other boy that was there with them.

"Hahahah snort what did she just call you snort," Naruto asked in between his laughs. "What's wrong Shika-chan," Naruto snorted.

The owner placed a bowl of hot ramen in front of her. So she decided to ignore Naruto's comments and eat. She managed to drown out the teasing and finish most of her noodles before hearing Kiba's last comment about 'lovebirds'.

Then she heard Shikamaru sigh and decided to glance over. She could tell that he was not having a good time. She needed to start a conversation, something that would help them to get to know each other more.

"What's you're favorite color," Temari asked randomly.

"Dark green."

She was unusually happy that he was talking to her and told him that her favorite color was lavender. And then there was an awkward silence. She was expecting him to ask her a question, but he didn't.

Instead he said, "Man this weird."

"What do you mean?" She was bit wounded by his statement and the tone of his voice.

"Why did you ask me out here in the first place? I've been trying to find out your real motive. But I have to admit. You've got me stumped."

Temari didn't know whether having him 'stumped' was a good thing, or a bad thing. But since she needed a quick response she settled with saying, "Good."

She heard him sigh and began to wonder if she was boring him to death. Then he sighed again. That couldn't be a good sign if she wanted him to like her back. So she thought it was time to go.

"Stop sighing Shika-chan. We're about ready to leave. Or are you going to start crying on me." She couldn't stop herself from giggling at her last comment.

Shikamaru glared at her and stood up to leave. "If you're done then I'm going."

Temari stood up with him.

"Aww. Come on. Don't be like that." Kiba said smugly.

Naruto began to chuckle behind him. There was a small group of his other friends behind him.

She quietly laughed to herself. She hadn't meant to embarrass him, but if the situation was working out that way, why not let it? So she murmured an inaudible good-bye and left him at the mercy of his friends' ridicule.

--  
Me: So how did you like it? Hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
